The Legend of Zelda: Eternity's Hero
by Shiro Arceus
Summary: Thousands of years after the Twilight's demise, Hyrule's line of heroes had been thought to be nothing but a mere legend. Reincarnated from the heroes from different eras, unaware of their own destiny, not only one, but three new heroes rose to save Hyrule from a new evil- will they succeed, or will the back-stabber, disguised as one of them, allies with the source of all evil?


_**Disclaimer: The Legend of Zelda is the property of Nintendo and does not belong to me in any way **_

XxX

Link never thought much about dreams. Nor did he talk about it when his friends asked him. To the blond, it was all a mere imagination - an insane imagination that could either scare you to death or bring a smile onto your face for the rest of the day. Nothing less, nothing more. Perhaps it was happy or scary when you experience it. But when you wake up, that's it. It's all gone. It won't harm you, nor will it cheer you up anymore. It's just an imagination.

- Or at least, that was what he'd liked think.

Link was running. His lungs felt as if he had been running for hours now, despite his confuse for not remembering when or how he found himself in this situation.

And then - out of the blue -, pain. Sharp pain, emitting from his upper left arm, spreading like wild throughout his body. The blond flinched. In shock of the sudden pain, he found himself staggering. Before falling face-first onto the ground, a hand clutching the arrow that had pierced through his arm. As he was struggling to get up, a leg pinned him down to the ground once again. His attacker's, he assumed.

The attacker - a man, he grabbed Link's bleeding arm harshly, causing the blond to yelped in pain. Link could hear the man's breath on his ears - it seems the attacker had just leaned down to whisper something to him. But alas, the pain was just unbearable. He couldn't focus one bit to what the man was saying. What was that again?

Before Link could ask for answers, his vision blurred to naught but black.

XxX

"...Brother!"

Sky-blue eyes snapped open. Link quickly sat up with a start, panting as shock still shook his entire being. The blond tried to process what just happened, but to no avail. What happened? Why was he drowning in sweat? Why did he felt like he was horribly tired? So many questions, yet there were so little his memory could answer. He couldn't remember anything...Was he having a nightmare?

"...Are you okay?" -Link flinched when the sound spoke again. He turned his head to the source, only to find his brother, Chatwyn. Standing beside his bed with a worried look on his face. "I... I heard you screamed in your sleep... So I ran here straight away..." The nine-year-old said, filling Link in about what happened. He rubbed his wrist anxiously since he didn't know what to do. In the end, though. It only made him even more anxious than before.

He had? Link was shocked. His chest heaving up and down frantically, his pajama was drenched in his sweat. With a sigh, the blond put a hand over his blond hair, ruffling it. "...Yeah..." Link said as he regained his composure. "Sorry, Chat. I'm fine now."

Chatwyn stared disbelievingly, "Really?"

Link smiled and nodded. For someone seven years younger than him, Chatwyn sure does acts like a mother. Then again, the two only know their mother for 10 years, so he couldn't say for sure he remembered how a mother acts, exactly.

"Okay then," Chatwyn smiled, knowing that arguing with his stubborn brother wouldn't do any good for either of them. "I've made breakfast, it's downstairs. I'll be home at 5 today, but I've left some maccaroni in the fridge. I have to go early. Tetra's order."

Chatwyn grinned. The boy then went towards the door as fast as his little feet could carry. After all, if he was late to his class' Drama rehearsal, Tetra was certainly going to slit his throat for real this time. "Bye, Brother! Oh, and you should probably get going, too. It's already eight." Was all Chatwyn said before he hurriedly ran downstairs.

Link stared at the direction of the door for a moment. Heh, even if he acts like a mother, Chatwyn was still a child... It's funny, really. He thought the older was supposed to be taking care of the younger when their parents died six years ago, yet this is how it turned out. Chatwyn has always been stubborn to take care of households chores, so it couldn't be helped. Now back to the matter at hand... Did he dream something? He thought he did, but he couldn't remember what...

The blond shook his head. That was right! Chatwyn said it was already eight! He'd be late for school if he didn't go and change now! Forget shower, where was his uniform?

Link quickly slipped into his school uniform with haste. There was no way he would want to be late, not when first period was Mr. Owlan's. He was putting on his tie when he noticed the doorbell rang. Helding in an urge to groan, Link _smashed _his window open, letting the cold autumn breeze to blow into the room. The blond was about to yell at his guest, but decided not to when he recognized the two familiar faces in the doorstep.

It was Tyrus and Sora, his two friends that always came to wake him up in school days. Like always, Tyrus must've already been up for about an hour now, seeing how there weren't even a wrinkle on his school blazer and the fact that he had been fully prepared. Even the bandage wrapping Tyrus' left hand had been changed, meaning he must had woken up very early, considering there was no one who could do that for him since he lived alone. The tallest of the three grinned amusedly when he saw Link poking his head out the window. He must've just found yet another idea to tease Link..._ again._

Sora, on the other hand... seemed to be half asleep, still. His green blazer was hanging off on one arm while his honey blond hair stayed as messy as always (not that Link's wasn't the same). Sora yawned and rubbed his eyes. Clearly someone didn't get enough sleep last night.

"Be there in a second!" Link yelled before closing the window. The blond half-jog downstairs, grabbing his blazer and bag on the way out. He had decided to trust that Chatwyn had locked all the doors - it wasn't like he got any time to check, anyway. When outside, Link locked the door shut before sighing in relief that he had made it in time.

"Morning. Overslept again?" Asked Tyrus, ruffling Link's hair. Pfft, as if their height difference weren't enough for Tyrus to treat Link like a child.

Annoyed, Link lightly slapped Tyrus' hand away, "Shut it. You don't know how it felt to write a 15-page essay in one night." The blond bit his bag's strap as he wore the green school blazer. He moved to wake Sora up and helped him put his own blazer on properly, then. Sora just never concentrated when he was half-asleep... "Besides," Link continued, "You know last night I had to repai- Ack!"

Tyrus and Sora flinched, wide awake when they heard Link wince in pain. Tyrus dropped his bag and ran towards the blond instantly while Sora was busy helping Link keep his balance when he was about to fall. "What happened?" Tyrus frowned. Sure, he could be quite annoying at times, but when he was like this, he could be sincere that he cared about his friends.

"I... don't know..." Link said, clutching his upper left arm.

Tyrus quickly rolled Link's long-sleeved blazer and shirt up to inspect the spot he was clutching. It was a wound - a bit small and had healed slightly, albeit a pretty bad one. "It's bleeding," He stated, "How did you get this? Did something happened last night?"

"That's not important right now. We should get inside." Sora suggested, which Tyrus nodded in return.

- But it seemed Link had more to say, "No, No, i-it's okay." He was staggering to even stand up, but still slapped the honey-blond's hands weakly when Sora tried to convince him. "It'll... Heal with time."

Tyrus frowned. He knew Link hated to be treated like a powerless person, but still... "You sure?"

"Yeah... I'm fine. It's just a little wound." Although he didn't know where he got it.

Well, now that Tyrus thought about it, the wound had pretty much healed. So it should be okay... probably. "Fine. But you're getting a bandage the second we reach school."

Link just nodded as Sora handed his bag over.

XxX

The ringing of the last period bells always made every student sighed in relief. Including Chatwyn. The blond tidied up his books with haste. Of course, practicing for the play had made even the grumpiest student excited, mainly because they could get out from the class' boring schedule. Well... that, and the fact that Tetra was the one who led the drama. Honestly, who could act bored when _the_ Tetra herself told them to be excited and enthusiastic about it?

The eleven-year-old ran through the elementary school's building's hallway which led to the auditorium - where the practice will be held. A smile glowing on his face.

How could he be unhappy, really. Aside from the fun he had with his friends during practice, being picked as the main character of the class' end-of-year stage play was an honor. To say he was happy was an understatement - he was elated. Not to mention this legend they were playing - Legend of the Hero of Twilight - had his favorite idol in it. Moreover, he was given the role of Hero of Twilight himself - his idol!

The blond couldn't resist giggling as he skipped joyfully through the hallway, completely oblivious of the grinning figure hiding in the shadows behind him.

XxX

Link's gaze was fixed on the orange sky as he walked, his arms crossing behind his head. He simply stared at the evening sky above, doing absolutely nothing else. The blond walked through the high school building's front gate, mind thinking about what was the right answer to that ridiculous question in the test. He thought he was good, and interested in history. So how come he didn't know the answer to_ that_ question?

The blond's train of thought was soon cut off when he felt like he had bumped into someone. The young man uncrossed his arms, "Oh! I'm sorry, I-"

Link didn't have the chance to finish that sentence before he was mesmerized by the figure before him. It was a familiar face, yet he still couldn't get used to it. Zelda, princess of Hyrule. The one who had given him a new home in Ordon when he had lost his parents, and the one who had paid for his and Chatwyn's, along with some other lucky orphans throughout Hyrule's, school and living expenses. The brunette was shocked, judging from her face. She honestly didn't expect to run into him at all today.

"Link?" The princess asked, confirming her suspicion.

A few blinks before he could answer. "Zelda?" He felt no need to call her by her title. He had met her on a daily basis at school, after all (though didn't go further than a mere greeting), not to mention her age didn't differ much from his. Right now, she was not a princess. She was a student, attending to a school, just like him. "O-Oh, um, my bad..." The young man hastily bent down to pick up the books she had dropped. "I wasn't looking where I was going..."

"No, it is okay. I wasn't, either." Zelda answered. She leaned down to help Link pick up her books and smiled. "I didn't expect to run into you... I heard you were wounded this morning, so I had assumed you were absent for the rest of the day..."

Link stood up again and handed the books over to her. "Yeah. Just a little wound, it's nothing serious." _Except for the fact that it was bleeding so much._ The blond wanted to add, but decided to keep quiet about it.

"Really? I'm glad." She only needed to tilt her head up slightly to meet the man's azure eyes with hers. "Oh, that's right. Here, I've transferred 1000 rupees for this month. Please check them when you have the time." Said the princess, handing a piece of bank receipt paper to the blond.

"Okay. Thanks, Zelda."

She smiled, and bowed her head lightly in gratitude for helping her picking up the books. "Well... I have to get going now, please excuse me."

He replied with a smile of his own. Link could only watch as she gracefully walked past him, but soon returned to his daydream. That is, until someone interrupted by patting him hard on the back - an act he was more than too familiar with, hence why he knew who the culprit was instantly. Calling their name, the blond rolled his eyes. "Soooora." Link said in a sing-sang, almost frustated, tone.

"So how far have you gone with the princess?" Sora grinned teasingly, pointing at the princess with his gaze and back to Link again.

Link pouted, "I told you, nothing happened between us!"

Sora's grin didn't fade one bit. "Oh, really?"

"Yes, really." Link sighed and tried to change the subject. "Where's Tyrus, anyway?"

The honey blond grinned and chuckled. "One word; fangirls."

Mouthing an _'oh'_, Link sweatdropped. Tyrus' tall figure, handsome face, and mature personality had made so many girls to fell for him. But sometimes, they just got out of hand. One time, they sometimes wouldn't let Tyrus go home after school when he rejected a girl. Now how many love letters did he get today? Seven, was it? Hmm, must've been some raging fangirl who got rejected. Poor school idol. If only he was as lucky as Sora. Genius in swordmanship and art, yet didn't have any hardcore fans...yet.

"Well, what do you say if we leave him be just for today?" Asked Sora, mischievously.

Link chuckled, "Heh. You know what? That sounds pretty good- huh?" Link cut off his sentence when he found two running figures in the distance. "Is that Tyrus? And..."

Sora began to squint his eyes, following the other's line of sight. "I think the other one is Tetra... You know, your brother's friend? What are they doing?"

Link shook his head. The two figures kept on running towards him. Tyrus arrived and stopped first, followed by Tetra, still in her drama's princess costume - which, if Link was brave enough to comment, didn't really suit her tomboy personality. The two catch their breaths for a moment before answering the two questioning look. "Oi. You're Chatwyn's brother, right?" A bit rude and acts as if she was mature, even though she was only 12. Just like what Chatwyn described.

At the little girl's question, Link nodded, a bit uneasy at doing so.

Tetra catched her breath for a few more moments while Tyrus continued her sentence. "Look, Don't be surprised, Link, We -"

"-We were running from this guy's fangirls when that happened." Tetra finished his sentence and pointed her index at the taller. "And I somehow got caught up in the running. Don't ask." Another glare was shot, and even though Tyrus was 6 years older, the girl's ice-cold glare made the taller averted his gaze and went speechless. Tetra sighed again. "He was taken! I-_ we_ saw it! I- I- he-"

Link could already tell his panic was seeping in as quick as Tetra's had. He frowned. "Wh-What do you mean?"

"Link." Tyrus' tone was serious, unlike his usual one. He handed something over to Link's palm of the hand. The blond's uneasiness only grew when he accepted it. But his eyes grew wider when he had finally recognized what the thing is.

It was Chatwyn's bracelet, full of scratches and drops of blood on it.

"Chatwyn has been kidnapped."

XxX

_**A/N: Shiro here! So...this fic is actually a rewritten version of one of my earlier fics, titled 'Deity of the Tetraforce'. And no, there won't be any tetraforce in this one... Not anymore. I have scrapped the idea completely since the plot made so much more sense and was easier to made that way. As for Fierce Deity... Let's just say that he won't be his own character here. Yes, he's there as a cameo, but instead, the one who'll have a major role will be somebosy else that isn't FD, yet is in the same body as FD. As confusing as that sounds, it'll all be explained in later chapters, I promise.**_

_**If you've read the summary, you might be wondering which 'heroes' were reincarnated and which aren't. To answer that, there is twilight princess Link, obviously. And then OoT Link, SS Link, and WW Link. I have decided on which are which, but I'll leave the guesses up to you guys on which character is which reincarnated hero. Hints? Their names. Aside from the 'traditional' Link, there are other names I've obviously made up myself. Sora is a japaneese name(and word) that means 'sky'. Tyrus is a name of unknown origin that means 'Time'. Chatwyn is an english-originated name that means 'cottage on the winding path'. Can you guess them now? (It's pretty obvious actually :/) also, which one is the back-stabber disguised as a hero? Well... We have to find out, don't we?**_

_**I've been rambling on too much, aren't I? Well, that was chapter one! I thank you so much for reading, and I'll thank you even more if you decided to make my day and leave a review! Take care and see you next time guys!**_


End file.
